<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You're a Father, You'll Understand by AMax76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592691">When You're a Father, You'll Understand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMax76/pseuds/AMax76'>AMax76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Good Parent Quirin (Disney), Hurt Varian (Disney), Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Quirin is trying his best, he deserved it, not a lot and not graphic, protective Quirin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMax76/pseuds/AMax76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quirin saw red.<br/>Red, blossoming across the white shirt his son was wearing.<br/>Red, as a rage he hadn’t felt in over twenty-five years broke free from the carefully-constructed prison of control Quirin had built for it and flooded his vision.<br/>Red, shimmering on the tip of his sword in the pale moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>Quirin has always been protective of his son. He may have made mistakes in the past, but now he is determined to be what his son needs. And sometimes that means being a warrior.<br/>Update: minor edits made</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew | Hubert &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Quirin, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian, Quirin &amp; Varian (Disney), Rapunzel &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You're a Father, You'll Understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote most of this in one sitting at the car shop while my phone was dead. Then I agonized for a month over the last third of it. This is painfully in-character for me.<br/>I honestly was upset we never got to see Quirin's reaction to everything that happened to Varian, his alliance with Andrew included. I can't imagine he would take it well.<br/>This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated!</p><p>Edit: I need to apologize. I used the term anorexic incorrectly in this story. I apologize to anyone this offended, and I'll definitely do more research next time. The story has now been edited to fix this.</p><p>Warning: there is a minor character death in this. Violence is mentioned but is not graphic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The empty vial slipped through his suddenly numb fingers and shattered on the stone floor. He didn’t hear it hit. He didn’t hear his father’s gentle voice telling him to breathe as he guided him to a chair. He didn’t hear the princess’s apologies. All his mind could focus on was the last words that had registered before he started to panic. The words that threatened to send his heart plummeting to the floor to shatter like the vial.</p><p>“<em>We need Varian to testify against the Separatists.”</em></p><p>As his senses slowly returned, he could feel his father’s hand rubbing circles on his back. Rapunzel’s hand rested on his kneecap. He took several shaky breaths and forced his fists to unclench. This was what he had been afraid of. After the failed attack on Corona, when Andrew had nearly thrown Varian to his death, the Separatists of Saporia had been tossed back in a jail cell, and Varian had tried to put the impending court date from his mind. He had been pardoned; the princess held no animosity toward him concerning the attack. He had hoped to hide in his lab until the entire day was over. And now here she was, a week later, having gotten the kingdom patched up enough to where she could take time to deal with the terrorists who had nearly destroyed Corona with Varian’s chemical compound, telling him he needed to testify against the man who had manipulated and tried to kill him.</p><p>“Why?” he heard Quirin demand. “Can’t he just write a testimony? Why does he have to be there personally?”</p><p>“Believe me,” she answered in the same apologetic tone she had had the entire time. “I tried to get the nobles to let him do that. Because he was directly involved, they’re demanding he appear personally.” She turned to Varian. “Believe me, if there was any other way, I wouldn’t be asking this of you. It’s not fair, I know.”</p><p>“We know they’re guilty!” Quirin snapped. “There should be no need for this! Can’t they be convicted without his testimony?”</p><p>“I asked that too.  Unfortunately, since Varian was working with them, they said he has to. He and I were the only ones who were on the ship with them, and Varian knows exactly what they did when they took over. If he doesn’t testify, we won’t get a full recount of their actions, and we may be forced to give them a lighter sentence to appease the Saporians.” Despite the union of the two kingdoms centuries ago, the Saporians were still loyal to their heritage and bloodlines. While not all of them were as drastic as the Separatists, any actions deemed unfair against them could stir up strife.</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Out of the three of them, Varian was probably the most surprised by the quiet, raspy words coming from his lips. He looked up at the adults. “I can do it.”</p><p>“Varian, are you sure?” Quirin, ever protective of his son, knelt down to be on eye level with him and put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He nodded shakily. “Y-yeah. I’m sure.” He shuddered. “I can’t do it alone.”</p><p>“I’m right here beside you,” his father promised. “If this is what you want, I’ll support you.” He turned to the princess. “Your Highness, will I be allowed to stand with him?”</p><p>“Of course. That would be great.” She took Varian’s gloved hands in her own. “Hey. You won’t even have to be there for the rest of the trial. All you have to do is tell us what happened. Then it’s over.” Her bright green eyes gazed encouragingly into his own blue orbs. He nodded.</p><p>That night, the recurring nightmare that always ended before Andrew was able to kill Varian didn’t stop. The young alchemist felt himself falling, falling, falling until he jerked awake with a cry of fear and pain.</p><p>
  <em>Traitors to Saporia pay with their lives.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quirin had never met Andrew. He supposed it was a good thing. By the time he had been freed from his amber prison by Varian and Rapunzel, the Separatist was safely locked away in a prison cell. If he hadn’t been, Quirin would have put his fist through the man’s face until every one of his teeth ended up in his stomach.</p><p>It would have taken three hits, maximum.</p><p>When Varian had told him everything that had happened while he was encased, Quirin had taken the news surprisingly well, at least externally. Inwardly, he was fuming. Not because of Varian; his son’s mistakes had clearly broken the boy’s spirit. Varian knew his actions were wrong. There was no need for a harsh lecture or punishment; Rapunzel had forgiven him, and Varian was determined to repair the damage he had caused.</p><p>No, he was furious at the adults who had allowed it to go this far.</p><p>But his fury for the king who ignored the warnings or the advisor who lied about Varian and destroyed his reputation paled in comparison to the blinding rage he felt for the man who had nearly killed his son.</p><p>But he would never tell anyone. As a former knight, he knew the value of holding his emotions in check. He stayed calm and controlled, willing to let the royals and nobles enact justice on the terrorist. And as for the others, Varian had asked him to let the matter drop. No sense in rocking the already unstable boat.</p><p>Quirin took a deep breath and pulled himself out of his racing thoughts. He knocked on Varian’s door and waited until he heard the tiny alchemist’s voice tell him to come in. He found his son sitting on the edge of his bed, wringing his gloved hands anxiously. He looked up as his father entered, barely restrained panic written all over his face.</p><p>The man sat beside his son and held out a hand to him. After a moment, Varian took it. “Are you ready, son? The princess and Fitzherbert are here. They insisted on a personal escort.”</p><p>Varian sighed, his already hunched shoulders slumping further. “I don’t know,” he whispered. “I’m… I’m scared.”</p><p>“I know.” Quirin rubbed circles on the back of Varian’s hand. “It won’t be easy, but I’m here for you. We all are.”</p><p>“What… what if I c-can’t do it? W-what if I—what if I get up there and freeze?” His big blue eyes widened until they took up about half his face.</p><p>“All we’re asking is that you do your best.” He sighed. “You’ve told me about this man, how he was there for you in prison when no one else was. How he made himself out to be a friend. Varian, what you did, standing up to him, was incredibly brave.”</p><p>“It’s the adrenaline.” Varian shuddered. “When I was facing him on that ship, it was so easy to act brave. Now, the thought of facing him terrifies me.” His voice, while quiet, was matter-of-fact.</p><p>Quirin put his other hand on Varian’s shoulder and turned him to face him. “I understand. Consider this your chance to break his hold on you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ve seen this many times. You told me what it was like working with him. He’s a manipulative piece of horse dung. If you want to end this, facing him and putting him away for good is the way to do it.”</p><p>Varian nodded.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>“As I’ll ever be.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s breath rattled in his throat as he recited the events of his uneasy alliance with and turn against Andrew. He could feel the man’s glare from across the room. Keeping his eyes down, he stared at his leather boots and clenched his dad’s hand tightly. When he got to the part where Andrew had tried to throw him from the airship, an audible gasp sounded from various members of the court who had not heard the account yet.</p><p>He couldn’t control the tremor in his voice as he explained how he tried to fix the problem, to clean up his own mess, but Rapunzel handled the situation herself, unwilling to let him risk his life to fix his mistakes. He could feel her watching him too, but he didn’t dare look up to see the sympathy in her eyes. He would lose it. He finished out the narration and let his already quiet voice die out.</p><p>“Thank you, Varian,” the princess stated. “I think we have all we need. You may go.”</p><p>As he and Quirin turned to leave, he heard Andrew’s cold voice snap, “So that little traitor gets a free pass, huh? Coronan justice at its finest.”</p><p>The princess’s irate voice responded, “Varian has been pardoned for his actions. He is a trusted friend who put his life at risk to save Corona. You have not received such consideration.”</p><p>Varian kept his head down and kept walking. A sudden roar of rage sounded, and he was knocked violently to the ground. He twisted and thrust his arms up to keep Andrew’s hands from latching around his throat. Then the man’s weight was ripped off of the alchemist. Quirin grabbed Varian and hauled him out of the room. Turning back, Varian could see the guards restraining the terrorist. He could hear the man yelling still. “Remember what I said about traitors, brat!” Then the doors shut behind him, and Quirin was checking him for injuries.</p><p>“Are you okay, son? Did he hurt you?”</p><p>“I—I’m fine, Dad.” The little alchemist wrapped his trembling arms around himself, only then noticing the shards of glass across his right glove. He sighed as he inspected it. “He broke the dial.”</p><p>“As long as he didn’t break you.” Quirin pulled his son into a smothering hug. “I’m so proud of you.” Varian sank into the embrace, unable to control the tremors running through his body.</p><p>The two went down to Varian’s lab in the palace. It was here that the alchemist worked on special projects for the princess and her friends. He was currently trying to find a way to restore the king and queen’s memories that had been lost during the Saporians’ attack. While Quirin watched in concern, Varian threw himself back into the project with a passion. Alchemy had always been his release, letting him distract himself from any uncomfortable thoughts or situations. As long as he was involved in concocting some compound or devising a solution to a problem, the troubles of the world seemed to fade away, leaving him at… well, it wasn’t quite peace, but it was better than letting his thoughts spiral into the dark oblivion that was the aftereffects of testifying against someone he used to call a friend. Someone who manipulated him for months. Someone who tried to kill him.</p><p>Okay, so maybe he wasn’t quite successful at distracting himself.</p><p>All too soon, a knock sounded on the door. Varian jerked in surprise, and his elbow knocked a beaker off the table. Quirin reached out and snagged it before it could fall to the ground.</p><p>“Thanks, Dad. Come in,” he called. The door opened, and Princess Rapunzel entered.</p><p>“Hey. Just thought you might like to know the final verdict.”</p><p>Varian internally steeled himself for bad news. Why it should be bad, though, he had no idea.</p><p>“The Separatists have been sentenced to life on a prison island hundreds of miles from here. They’ll be gone in the morning.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll never bother you again.”</p><p>The little alchemist let out a shaky breath. “I—it’s over?”</p><p>“It’s over.” She pulled him into one of her signature hugs. “You did amazing.”</p><p>He returned her hug fiercely, trying to lose the chill that still ran through his bones. Even if it was over, he would probably be on edge until he received confirmation that Andrew and his crew were truly gone. “Ca—can I go home now?”</p><p>She laughed. “That’s understandable.” She pulled back and took his hands in hers. Then she frowned as she noticed the broken dial. “Did he do that?”</p><p>“Yeah. It—it’s no big deal. Really. I’ll get a new one in the morning.”</p><p>“I’ll get you one. It’s the least I can do after what you did today.” She gave him one last hug before leaving.</p><p>Varian smiled as he watched her go, grateful to have her friendship back. The princess had gone out of her way to prove that she trusted him time and time again since that fateful day. But the alchemist had needed to recount the circumstances that had led to his alliance with the Saporians, and that had left him mentally and emotionally drained. It wasn’t that he was still mad at Rapunzel. They had handled that. But her bubbly personality, even subdued though it was due to the gravity of the situation, was too much for the boy to bear at the moment in his current state. Plus, if he stayed, he’d probably be roped into a Team Awesome bonding activity. He just needed to go home. Everything would be just fine in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>The cloaked figure smiled cruelly as he watched the lights finally fade from the windows. He had been waiting in the cold night air for hours. Honestly, did that boy ever sleep?</p><p>Thinking of the boy made his blood boil. That little <em>brat</em> was given a full pardon because of his cowardice and inability to follow through with a relatively simple plan. All he had to do was sit back and watch Corona burn. It was everything they had been working towards for months. Sure, the kid didn’t want anyone getting hurt, but hey, war is war. Casualties happen. But no, he just <em>had</em> to play the hero at the last minute.</p><p>Well, he would finally get what he deserved.</p><p>Andrew knew that what he was about to do would probably earn him a death sentence. It no longer mattered, as long as his death was a result of accomplishing his goal.</p><p>After all, traitors to Saporia paid with their lives.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Quirin couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned restlessly, finally getting up and pacing to the window. Every instinct honed over decades of training was screaming at him, keeping him from falling into the blessed relief of unconsciousness.</p><p>Outside, the full moon cast a pale light over the sleeping village. The sight reminded Quirin of another old friend who held a grudge against his son. If the wielder of the moonstone ever returned to Corona, would she try to hurt the boy who nearly killed her a year ago? How many people were out there somewhere who held a grudge against the child for one reason or another? How many enemies would try to take his life the way the Saporian had?</p><p>He was torn from his ponderings by the sounds of an enraged hiss, a wild cry, and a startled yelp. Then his son’s voice shattered the night’s stillness: “DAAAAAAD!!!!!!”</p><p>The instant Quirin heard the hissing, he reached over and snatched the sword he now kept beside his bed. Only a second after Varian screamed, he had kicked in the door to his room, not pausing an instant when he saw what was happening before leaping into action.</p><p>The Saporian was there, blood trailing across his face where Ruddiger’s claws had raked across him. The raccoon, apparently having been awoken when the man broke into the room, was now lying against the wall unconscious where he had been thrown. Varian had leaped to his feet and ran for his alchemy belt, which sat on his desk across the room. He had only made it about halfway when the terrorist’s dagger entered his side.</p><p>And Quirin saw red.</p><p>Red, blossoming across the white shirt his son was wearing.</p><p>Red, as a rage he hadn’t felt in over twenty-five years broke free from the carefully-constructed prison of control Quirin had built for it and flooded his vision.</p><p>Red, shimmering on the tip of his sword in the pale moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the horses raced into the palace courtyard, the guards were already mobilizing to move out, the captain at the head of the group. To no one’s surprise, Eugene was also there. He looked up in surprise as Quirin came into view.</p><p>“Quirin! Thank goodness! We were just coming to warn you HOLY HORRIBLENESS WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KID!?!?!?”</p><p>Quirin spared a glance down at the unconscious boy in his arms, blood already seeping through the bandages wrapped around his torso. Then he jerked his head back at the figure draped across the second horse. “<em>He</em> happened.”</p><p>Several jaws dropped as the assembled crew stared. “My stars!” the captain gasped. “Is he dead?”</p><p>“Yes,” he answered coldly. Nor trace of remorse crossed his expression.</p><p>The captain motioned for his men to take the body. Eugene came over and took Varian into his arms so Quirin could dismount without jostling him. He’d bandaged Varian’s injury quickly before leaving Old Corona, but the wound was deep, and the last thing the frail boy needed was to lose more blood. He needed the help of a medical professional. Quirin’s battlefield doctoring practices sufficed when his siblings got injured. Less so when the injured person was a scrawny fifteen-year-old.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours, seven stitches, and one panic attack later (Varian had woken up and freaked out when he saw Quirin’s red shirt), the little alchemist was finally resting peacefully with his father keeping guard. He knew it was unnecessary—the Saporian would never bother his son again—but he could not bring himself to let his guard down. Years of restraint had broken the moment he heard his son’s scream, and the adrenaline flowing through his veins threatened to tear down the wall he had hastily reassembled after he had finished dealing with the terrorist. More important than that, though, was the need to be here for his son. The danger had passed, but Quirin could not force himself to leave Varian’s side. What if something went wrong? What if he had a nightmare? What if he pulled his stitches and started bleeding again?</p><p>To add to all his worries, he knew Varian was suffering from severe anxiety and panic attacks. This was bound to cause a setback. How would he ever stop looking over his shoulder after this? How could he trust his friends and family to protect him when he had been attacked in his own home?</p><p>Quirin mentally called himself names he hadn’t heard in twenty-five years, names he would have once socked his little brother in the mouth for using. How had he let this happen? Why had he agreed to let Varian testify? He was his father, for crying out loud! He should have put his foot down, told the princess that the stuffy nobles could make such a demand when it was <em>their</em> children putting themselves at risk.</p><p>A knock on the door sent him reaching for his sword again before he remembered that a killer probably wouldn’t knock. “Who is it?”</p><p>“Eugene.”</p><p>He took his hand off his sword hilt. “Come in.”</p><p>The man opened the door and stepped inside cautiously. “Hey. How’s Goggles doing?”</p><p>Quirin respectfully stood and bowed. Despite Eugene’s lack of knowledge about his true parentage until recently, old habits die hard, and the knight would give his king’s son proper deference. “Better. The doctor says he will recover well.” He smiled proudly at the sleeping child. “He’s too stubborn to die like this.”</p><p>Eugene grimaced. “You don’t have to bow. I’m not exactly— that’s not me.”</p><p>“It is my place as a member of the Brotherhood to serve the prince.”</p><p>“Please, don’t think of me like that. Just… just think of me as Blondie’s boyfriend, or Varian’s friend.”</p><p>“Is that an order?”</p><p>“…Yes?”</p><p>“Very well.” He returned to his seat and turned his attention back to his son.</p><p>Eugene pulled something out of his pocket. “This was found on Andrew.” It was a little piece of metal, maybe an inch long. “They think it’s what he used to pick his cell lock.”</p><p>Quirin recognized it when Eugene handed it to him. “That’s the hand from Varian’s dial.” He groaned. “How did I miss that?”</p><p>“We all did. He planned this out. Probably a while ago.”</p><p>“He knew Varian would be there. At the trial.”</p><p>“So…” Eugene began awkwardly as he leaned on the footboard. “Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“…It’s about Andrew.”</p><p>Quirin stiffened, but he nodded. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“I—” Eugene sighed. “I don’t exactly know how to phrase this. What you did…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you regret it?”</p><p>He looked up in mild surprise. “Regret it?”</p><p>“I—I don’t know. Maybe that’s the wrong choice of words. Do you think you went too far? Not that I’m saying he doesn’t deserve it—he absolutely did—”</p><p>“Eugene.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What are you trying to ask?”</p><p>He groaned and rubbed his face. “I don’t even know. I’m confused. It’s just… maybe what I’m trying to ask is… why?”</p><p>“Why I killed him?”</p><p>Eugene sat on the edge of the bed and tapped his fingers anxiously. “You were a knight. You’d know how to stop him without killing him.”</p><p>“Eugene.” Quirin rested his elbows on his knees and fixed the younger man with a knowing stare. “Answer this. Do you think I was wrong to go beyond simply defending Varian? Was I wrong to ensure he could never hurt my son again?”</p><p>“No! I mean—” He groaned. “I’m not making any sense. I don’t even know why I’m confused.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>He looked up in surprise. “You do?”</p><p>Quirin nodded. “Taking a life is not an easy thing. I was a knight for years, but that doesn’t make it any less horrifying. I chose to leave that life behind me when I came to Corona. I wanted to live in peace, to raise my son in peace. But I also knew I would do whatever it took to defend him, no matter the cost. I prioritize his life over the life of anyone who tries to attack him.” He brushed his son’s bangs back from his forehead. “Eugene, one day you will be married to the princess and have a family of your own. When you’re a father, you’ll understand. You’ll understand that drive to protect them, to keep the world at bay and shelter them in your arms. When that time comes, you’ll have to decide how far you would go to keep them safe. And sometimes you’ll mess up. Shelter them at the wrong times, like I did when I didn’t tell him about the Moonstone. Maybe if I had, he never would have met Andrew. But you’ll have to decide for yourself.”</p><p>“How do you make that decision?”</p><p>The older man laughed. “For me, it was easy. I knew I would do anything to protect him from the moment he came into this world.”</p><p>“That’s why you saved him from the amber.”</p><p>“Yes. It’s ironic, you know. The more I tried to protect him, the more he got hurt in the end. Trying to shelter him led to him being left on his own.” He looked back to Eugene. “Tell me this. How far would you go to protect the princess?”</p><p>“I’d lay down my life for her,” he answered without hesitation.</p><p>“Mm. And when you’re gone, when your wife and children are left alone without you standing in the gap? What then? You’re willing to die for your family, but are you willing to kill for them?”</p><p>“I..” he bit his lip. “I think I would be.”</p><p>Quirin smiled. Before he could say anything, however, a tiny voice spoke up from beside them. “Well, this is <em>fascinating</em>, but can we maybe talk about something other than death and killing?”</p><p>The men grinned down at the child’s sassy glare. “I’ll leave you guys alone for now,” Eugene said as he turned to go. “Get better soon, Goggles. And thanks, Quirin.”</p><p>“Anytime.” He turned to his son. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Oh, I dunno, kinda like I got <em>stabbed in the side,</em>” he growled in vexation.</p><p>“How long have you been awake?”</p><p>“A few minutes. Andrew…”</p><p>“He’ll never hurt you again.”</p><p>Varian sighed.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” He couldn’t meet his dad’s eyes. “I just don’t know yet.”</p><p>“I understand.” He ruffled the boy’s hair. “Get some sleep, okay?”</p><p>“Not tired,” he mumbled through a yawn.</p><p>Quirin raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Oh, really?” He started to sing, a tune that his wife had sung to their child years ago and that never failed to put him to sleep. <em>“Oh, stars in the sky, watch over my lad, and dance in the heavens all night… Oh, moon up above, will you shine on my lad, and gift him with your might…”</em> He smiled as Varian’s bright blue eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>“Not fair,” he mumbled sleepily before he slipped off to sleep.</p><p>Quirin wasn’t far behind him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone thinks Andrew's fate was a bit extreme, I know. My rough draft just had Quirin hurting Andrew. I actually let my dad choose what happened to him. I also had him read over the last part. I wanted to get a dad's perspective on it.</p><p>I wrote the song Quirin sang to Varian. If it is too similar to anything else, feel free to let me know and I'll fix it.</p><p>Like I said earlier, I appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you and God bless!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>